Cold as ice
by lizziekitty
Summary: What happens when nick is the next victim of the Jigsaw killer? Now he must face the odds or greg will die. Suck at summreys. SawCSI crossover. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first slash fic. No flames plz. I was watching Grave Danger and the fact that he was locked in a box with a gun and a trap recorder SCREAMED Saw. Anyone else see that?

Disclamer: Saw and CSI are not mine. If there were, well there would be lots of steamy shower sences ;P

* * *

**Day 1**

"Huh? Where.the.hell.am.I?", said a man looking around at the black room infront of him.

"I'd tell you if I knew." A woman's voice ran in his ear. "But I don't know, so I can't tell you can I?" her voice was rasp and shakey, like she was scared.

"Why can't I see? It's so black and dark! I'm so cold! Where's greg!", he almost screamed.

"You have a black bandana over your head and I don't know who Greg is!", the woman cried.

He went quite. He felt like a dick now. "Sorry...", he mumbled as he took off the blind-fold. When he took a look around he almost crapped his pants. He was in some kind of freezer with lots of dead animals around him, hanging from hooks. Pigs, cows, dogs and a horses head. The man looked across the freezer-type-thingy to see a woman the same age as he was sitting on the other side of the freezer. She was surounded by about ten dead bodies of animals that had been rotting for a while then frozen (he could tell by the smell). She looked pretty scared, but he bet he looked the same. He could only think of one thing..._where the fuck is greg?_

"Do you know why we're here? Where is here? What's with the animals? Who's put us here? When was I put in here?", the man asked all that in on breath. _ He's talking so fast. He's scared_, she thought, looking him over.

"Well, you said the five W's, all you need is 'how'." The flat remark ticked him off.

"Hey! I didn't ask for sarcasim! So, piss off!", he yelled and pointed at her.

"I know your scared, but don't take your anger out on me! I'm in the room to, ya know!". She wasn't angry but the man was getting on her nerves for sure.

The man looked over at the left side of the room to see a pad-locked door. Before he knew it, he had walked over and now he was pulling at the lock. But as he expected, he couldn't open it. He checked his pocket but insted of finding a key, he found a pocket-knife. The man put the knife into the hole too try and open it, he failed horribly though.

"Damn...", he whispered. He went to sit back in his place but the woman called him over to come sit with her. He (being the kind man he is) sat with her.

"So, Mr.nameless..." ,she trailed off.

"The name's Nick. Nick Stokes." ,the texan said.

"Melissa Moore. So...who's Greg?". Melissa playfully asked. Nick coughed very loudly, not expecting that. "Boyfriend, right?"

"How'd you know...?" Nick was so red.

"One of the first thing you said was 'Where's Greg?', so I just took a shot in the dark. Guess I was right, eh?"

"Yeah, I gu-",nick was cut off by the sound of a microphone being turned on.

"_Hello Nick. Hello melissa. I bet you don't know where you are, so listen up. I'll start with you nick. Your always talking about how much you love greg, how he's your sun and moon. But two weeks ago, an old 'friend' came into town and you went to met her. But, you ended up in bed with her. Not once, not twice but over five times. Don't you love greg? Well, you'll prove it today. In one of these fifty animals there is a key. But, in the other forty-nine, there are bombs. Make the wrong choice and you both are dead. There a knife in your pocket. If you can't make the choice, you can kill yourself. And me a greg here will have some fun time together, right greg?"_

Nick heard someone screaming for help, and he knew exactly who is was.

"GREG! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SICK FUCK!" Nick screamed.

_ "And Melissa, sweet little melissa. You've been in alot of movies, haven't you? And yet, you want a normal life. Nothing bad about that,right? WRONG. All that money, why would you leave it behind? You were planing on taking it with you. Well, one or the other. Happiness or money? Life or death? You better choice. Will you let a man you don't even know control your fate? Or will you take charge? Thats your choice. Make it well." _

The speaker phone clicked off and left two dumbstruck people. They took there eyes off the speaker and turned to each other. Words rang in their heads. Only seconds later there was a blood cruddling scream of help and pain. It rang through their ear and it made Nick's heart almost stop...

**GREG!"**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Damn, a cliffhanger. :P lol. Please R&R. Make me feel better! Please no flames. It's a WIP. And it's 6:10 in the morning. So...


	2. Gregsicle

A/n: Hey ya'll, time for the second chapter. Heh, this one is all about greggo. I'm bored, so why not add a chapter? Well, now, I have to thank you guys for not flameing me, i've got nothing but good reviews.

**Warning: This chapter contains slash! Kissing men here! Ya'll been warned!**

_CSIwildchild: Well, I really glad you likey:D Thanks for the short but awsome review!_

_dumbandhappy: Heh, A WIP stands for A Work In Progress. And i'll try not to go too Saw like, but I already have my ending. You'll have to wait and see. ;p_

_Kadyann: Your speacil since you were the first review (i'm not saying your better than anyone else) but you know what I mean. And trust me, there will be some nick owwies. And some greg owwies too. :p Thanks again._

_And thanks to my 216 reviewers. You guys rock too. Love you guys! My goal is to have 5oo readers. Will you guys help:p Rock on k? _

_Stay beauitful, lizziekitty._

_

* * *

_

It was cold when Greg woke up. Cold, dark and _small. _There was a small light by Gregs hips, but he was too busy wonder where the fuck he was. Greg couldn't help but saying, "Where the hell am I?" Frankly, he had no idea what-so-ever. He put his hands down to feel below him only to find a very chilly surface. A cube like surface. A cold, cube like surface. It was ice. Cold, wet, cube like ice. He felt around alittle more and found something that was not ice. He went for the light and when he reached his target, the light became dimmer and when he picked it up, the box became a dark tomb. He moved his fingers down toward the end and gaped when he was where he was. _Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..._ he thought. It was dark, yeah, but it was a freezer. Not like a meat freezer, with pigs and stuff, it was a meat freezer in someones basement. Ya know, the 8x5 kind. His breathe was shallow, meaning there wasn't much air. He looked around at his (yes , it was _his_ freezer now, not like he acually owner a freezer like this, but Nick was locking in _his _box, so it was _Gregs _freezer.) freezer and found that at his feet, there was a knife, and a tape recorder. He tryed to reach it but there was hardly enough room for him as it was. He was sitting up wards with his legs out-ward. He scwormed a little so he could move his feet in a motion that resembled a gear. _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Ha! Got it!_ Greg grabbed the tape with his chilled hand (they were both chilled) and pressed the play button. He had to press a few other buttons before that just to figure out which was which. It was so dark. He felt the triangle shape and used his thumb to force it down.

"Bonjour, Greg. I bet your wondering where you are, well, so is nick. Do you remember where you were last night? At home, reading a book. Waiting for Nick to get home. You love him don't you?" The man on the tape stopped to cough, he sounded pretty sick. "But, yet, you still stay wiht him. Even though you know he cheated on you. Well, today, he's going to test how much he really loves you. He will have to save you because veer minute your in there...it gets a little colder. Don't worry about air, you have enough to last you. You'll freeze to death first." Greg started breathing harder, knowing that this was real. "Don't worry, greg. You trust Nick to save you. But, you trusted Nick to stay faithful. But did he? You anwser me that question when you get out...if you get out..." The tape stopped and Greg just sat there (not like he could abything else) not knowing what just happened. He could only think of one thing to do...

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! I'M IN HERE! HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He yelled and yelled like that for about an hour before giveing up. He thought about he could have got here...and he thought about Nick. And who had did this to him. _Couldn't be Walther Gordon, he blew himself up._ It puzzled him, not knowing what was going on. _I wonder if this is how Nick felt, locked in that box. _But as Greg thought and thought, he realized how stupid it was. All of it. It was stupid and unfair. Stupid in the sence that the rest of the team would find him and unfair because nhe and Nick had already been thought alot. _Well, Nick went through alot more than I did._ He had just been exploded on. But Nick, he didn't even want to get started. As he thought about Nick...it dawned on him...he was with him when he got kidnapped. _Then where the fuck is Nick?_ _Oh, no. I hope he's ok. I hope he didn't get kidnapped too..._ Greg remembered back to when he was last with Nick...

_"I can't beleive you did that, Greg!" Nick said inbetween gaspes of breathe. He had been laughing so hard._

_"Me either! Did you see the look on Catherine's face! It was priceless," he built up enough air to hold him. He had just played a prank on Grissim and him and Nick were laughing so hard that they were on the verge of pukeing._

_"When you got down or your knee and said, 'I love you! Marry me, honey!' I was peeing my fucking pants!" _

_"Well, trust me...you won't in them very much longer." At that , Greg walked over to Nick and placed a very steamy kiss on Nick's lips. Nick was about to respond but Greg pulled away._

_"Ah, ah, ah. Now, Nick, wait intill we get home...," Greg gave his most famous smirk and walked over to thier car. He heard a **thump** and a **bang** and turned around, to see know Nick. Greg scanned the area to see no Nick. _

_"Ha, ha Nick. Funs over. Now come out," now Greg felt alittle unsure._

_"Nick?"_

_It went too quiet. Greg pulled his keys out of the socket and walked over to where Nick was standing last. He looked around, saw nothing (which made him even more worried) and walked alittle farther. He turned around to go back to the car, but insted of the car, he saw a pig._

Thats all Greg could remember, before it all went dark. He didn't know where Nick was, he didn't know where he was, and worst of all, he knew his was introuble...

Deep,

Deep,

Deep,

Shit.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

How was number two? Crappy? Good? Well, i'd like to here about it! Again, no flames and stay nice k? Thanks again! ;P


	3. tension

A/N:This next chappy! Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy. So, I come with story. I know where this is going and everything so don't worry. Not very long, I know. R&R pweeze. I'll give you a cookie. Say hello to everyone who get a cookie:

CSIwildchild: I hope you "Likey" this chapter, too. gives cookie

redrose2310: Thank you so much! give cookie

kadyann: Blush No, thank you! And I don't wanna kill you, hun! gives cookie

dumbandhappy: I can't help my spelling. I don't have spell checker. But I do try my best. gives cookie

Stay beautiful, lizziekitty.

* * *

"GREG!" Nick screamed. Nick felt himself looking around. The thing is, he knew about Jigsaw. After they found all the bodies in the house, they we're sent to work there. It was disgusting. They had to wear haz-mat suits. It was horrible, there were bodies everywhere, the house was rotting and they found the detective. The sad thing is...they had found the missing doctor. Well, they found him, then his foot. Then they found Zepp

(Nick recognized him from Desert Palms) and he had wondered who the kid was in the corner. He remember that he didn't look my younger then Greg. That had made him shiver. They found out later that the kid was Greg's age. He was 28. Same as Greg. Nick had found out something so horrible that he couldn't tell anyone; Walter Gordon had big ties with the Jigsaw killer. Nick was horrified. And now, he was in the game...all over again.

"GREG!" He screamed again. Melissa was looking straight at him; in fear. "GREG!" He shouted again, his voice becoming hoarse. "Greg..." He slide down the closest wall and sat on the ground; in shock.

Melissa walked over to him (slowly) and knelt beside him. "It's going to be O.K." She patted his shoulder. Nick hit her hand away and looked at all the animals in the room.

"These animals will not stay good for long." Nick said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"The temperature in here is warm so the meat won't stay good. In a matter of hours it going to be a body farm in here."

"Oh." A flat remark.

"And that's a bad thing."

"I know," she scowled. "I'm not stupid." Nick scowled right back.

Nick was to stay cool as long as he could. They last person who had someone they loved captive ended up cutting off his foot. Nick didn't want to end up like the Doctor; doing something that killed him but wasn't needed at all. The last thing he wanted for someone- especially Greg- getting hurt. Him and Melissa sat in silence.

A small voice, "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you think?" A sigh.

"Probably 'bout Greg." She paused and looked at Nick. His head down. "I'm sorry."

Another sigh. "Why did this happen to me? Everything happens to me."

"Don't ask me. Bad things always happen to good people."

Nick finished her sentence. "And good things happen to bad people. Yeah, I know. I get it enough from my work."

"But, i've been watching the news. Everyone who has been part of the game did something wrong. Insurance fraud, drug abuse, evidence planting; do you think your here because you cheated on Greg?"

Nick looked up into her eyes. "Better question...what did YOU do?"

She laughed a little. "Don't ask me. Ask the phyco who put us in here."

"I wish I could give him a piece of my mind." Nick clenched his hands.

"Whoa. Slow down there cowboy. We have to figure out how to get out of here first." She paused. The tape said that there is a key."

"And bombs."

"O.K. And bombs. So we just have to figure out which one it is, right?"

"Easier said then done." Nick looked at the animals. "We have one chance to do this right. And if we get it wrong..."

"Ka-boom."

"Exactly. So we have to get this right."

"Well, do you think he left clues?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably. Jigsaw always leaves clues to the answer. We just have to find them; and fast."

A long, awkward pause.

"Let the game begin."


	4. Icy tomb

A/n: I am so sorry I haven't ben updating. My life has ben so weird lately. I've also been really sick. I'm sick right now...le sigh

_Wolflady: Hi! Thank you for the review, love. give cookie_

_Kadyann: You were my first review ever. I honour that. I send love. give heart shaped cookie_

_dumbandhapppy: I finally have a program with spell check. I hope you like 3 cookie_

_redrose2310: Thatnk you for the review, mate. cookie_

_CSIwildchild: Last but not least. I hope you 'likey' this one, too. cookie_

_Stay beauitful, Lizziekitty. _

* * *

Greg hated the cold. He really did. Always had, always would. He had a friend, when he was younger, that was from somewhere in Northern Canada and Greg could not believe he had lived somewhere so cold.

_Must have felt something like this._

Greg stared claustrophobically at his freezer and sighed. He didn't know what the hell to do. He would love to meet the person who'd know what to do. He'd probably punch him. There was nothing Greg _could_ do to save himself. _I just have to wait for Nick to save me. But I have my doubts. I don't want to have my doubts…but I do…_ Greg wanted out and he didn't care how, when…no, he cared about the when, what who or why. _Maybe it's someone I've arrested in the past. But no on would have a grudge against me. I'm Greg, for god's sake! _Greg sighed again and leaned back against the freezer. He wanted to go home so badly. He'd never felt so alone in his life time. Well, that one time where he got on the wrong bus and ended out an hour from home was pretty bad, but this was way worse. _How could I let this happen? I'm a fucking CSI. I should know when people are about to kidnap me. How could I ever be so stupid? _Greg was so scared that he could piss himself. Then he realised something.

_How the fuck do I go to the washroom? Great…_

He groaned irritably as he looked around in his icy prison.

**Slam. Slam. Slam.**

Greg slammed the back of his head on the wall.

**Slam. Slam. Slam.**

He slammed harder; trying to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare.

**Slam. Slam. Slam.**

Greg slammed his cold head into the wall as silent tears ran down his face. He'd never felt so hopeless in her life. He cupped his head in his hands as the tears fell swiftly from his eyes. He'd messed up so much. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding.

**Ring, ring, ring. **

Greg screamed angrily as the ringing continued.

**Ring, ring, ring. **

He hit his head against the side of his tomb to find that the ringing in his ear had stopped, but there was still ringing.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

Greg looked around to find the ringing was coming from his feet. Greg kicked his feet to try and surface the ringing object.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

Greg got angry and kicked hard enough to bring up, from the bottom for the ice, a silver cell phone.

* * *

You know the drill. Feedback is the crack that keeps me alive. No flames because i'll just flame you back. Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer.


	5. Pray

A/N: Aren't you guys lucky? I'm posting another chapter. But this one is different...it's lighter. The chapter is dedicated to the date. 6.6.06. I mean, I HAD to post a chapter today. Only once every hundred years. So, I dedicate this chapter to the devil and all my fans. -hands devil shaped cookies-

**Warning: Religion ahead. Don't read if you don't like. **

_Stay beautiful, Lizziekitty. And stay safe, too._

* * *

Nick was almost at his breaking point. He was so tired of this. He just wanted it to end right now. Nick put his hand to his scalp and pulled on the short hair he had. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to end this now.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE PRAYING? IT IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING."

Nick stokes was not a religious man, but this was way too much. She had been going on about her life to 'god' for a good twenty minutes and it was getting on Nick's last nerve. He was not in the mood for some religious crackpot. He was fine with people praying (after the lab explosion Greg had done a lot of it) but not under these circumstances. They should be making a game plan.

"Don't like religion, Mr. Stokes?"

"Not at the moment." Nick growled.

"Hmm. Why is that?" The female with her eyes closed said.

"Because we are in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Right now we should be making a game plan…_not praying._"

"Can't we do both?" She said with a smile.

"No." Nick said blankly.

"What's wrong with a little hope?"

Nick sighed as he sat down beside her. "I really don't mean to sound harsh. It's just….I'm a scientist. I know that religion or praying doesn't affect anything."

"A lot of people would beg to differ." She finally opened her eyes and looked over at the man sitting beside her. "Just because science is fact, doesn't mean everything else is fiction. You can see both sides, you know. I just think your vision is fogged."

"Fogged?" he repeated.

"Yes, fogged." She paused. "Something has obviously happened in your life to make you stop believing." Nick looked at her like she was nuts. "My brother was a priest." Nick made and 'O' shape with his mouth. "He said to me that when something bad happens to them or a loved one, they will lose their faith. Why did you lose your faith Nick?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be 6 ft away from a loved one. I almost died."

"Well, that's probably why you've lost your faith. You need to get it back."

"How?" Nick was really paying attention now.

"Well, something has to happen. Something special. A miracle."

"A miracle? Well, other then Greg, I haven't encountered any of those."

"Bullshit." She said quickly.

"What?" Nick coughed in surprise.

"I bet you have. You said that you almost died. Someone obviously saved your life."

"My co -w-." Nick stopped himself. "My friends saved my life."

"So, you did have a miracle? Your friends saved your life. And you probably thought you were going to die, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…" He trailed off.

"And it seemed like a miracle that you didn't." She proved her point.

"Well, now that I think about it…yeah…" For once, Nick smiled.

"So sit down and pray with me. Pray for freedom, pray for a miracle, pray for Greg." She patted the spot beside her. He smiled slightly and sat down beside her.

"Oh lord, bless are soul and free us from this prison…" This time, it was her turn to smile as she heard the man speak. She was grateful for thinking that up because if she was right about this Nick person…he would not be calm for much longer.

* * *

Sorry if it offended anyone. I don't like religion myself so I don't care. So no flames, okay? And feed my soul with feedback.


End file.
